Broken Legs Can Fix Broken Hearts
by Hula
Summary: Kurt is badly injured since he fell down the pyramid at cheerleading sectionals: Two broken legs, right wrist fractured and a broken hip. He now needs help to get through the school year but he is left behing by his friends. Who will step in his life to help him? Blaine Anderson of course. exCheerio!Kurt, Nerd!Blaine. Eventual Klaine. Review :
1. Prologue

**Hey guys :) So this is the prologue of the story! ENJOY! *reviews are more than welcomed***

* * *

Every single cheerleader was ready for the grand finale of their choreography: a big pyramid including all of them with their captain on top. Kurt Hummel was smiling fiercely while he was standing on the trembling shoulders of two other girls; they were so going to win this! As he was waving to the crowd, one of the cheerleaders under him moaned in pain.

''What is it?'' asked Kurt, smiling even though he was really worried.

''I can't! You're way too heavy Kurt, we should end the figure right now if we don't want anyone to get hurt.'' she cried.

''Yes you can! Only thirty seconds, you can do it Sheryl!'' he said, still smiling.

''She just told you…HOLY SHIT!''

Everybody was screaming in horror. The pyramid rapidly dissolved itself even though Sue told the cheerleaders to stay in formation because, anyway, no one was paying attention because Kurt had just fallen from the top.

* * *

Sheryl was crying at the hospital in Burt Hummel's arms, apologizing and wiping her running nose on his flannel shirt.

''I'm s-s-so sorry! I-I didn't mean to let him f-f-all! I'm s-sorry Mr. Hummel!'' she sobbed.

''Hey, Sheryl! I'm not mad at you; it was not your fault! Now, go home.'' Burt told Sheryl, pushing her away.

She nodded and ran away, putting her face in her hands to cry harder than she already was. Burt looked at his shoulder in disgust; even pretty girls can snort dirty stuff from their noses. He tried to ignore it while he entered the room where Kurt was laying. When he saw the state Kurt was in, he couldn't do anything but sigh. The father had told his son that cheerleading was dangerous! But he was not going to tell him 'I told you so' because Kurt was already upset and he needed his dad right now. Sue had kicked him out of the Cheerios.

''So, how are you feeling?'' he asked as he pulled a chair to get closer to his son.

''As good as I can with two broken legs, a broken hip, a fractured wrist and a rejection of the Cheerios.'' Kurt whispered, clearly annoyed with the current situation.

''Did the doctor tell you when you can go back to school?'' Burt said, trying to change subjects.

''Yeah, in two or three weeks I should be good to go but I'll need somebody to help me carry my stuff and push me around because I'll be in a wheelchair for a while and I'm not used to it like Artie. Also because I can't roll myself since my right wrist is fractured.'' he answered with his voice cracking. ''Oh crap…''.

''What is it son?''

''I write with my right hand. I'll need somebody to take notes for me.'' he said, looking desperate.

''Well, you could ask Sheryl? She seemed to feel really bad about what happened, I think she would accept to help you.'' Burt told Kurt, sure of himself.

* * *

Sheryl, or any of his other ''friends'', didn't take any notes for themselves, why would they do it for Kurt? For Kurt who is now badly injured, not looking hot and also, out of the Cheerios. Yes, you got that right. They wouldn't speak to him anymore because of his social status in school. He didn't have friends anymore. He was alone. Nobody cared enough to at least help him get to his classes.

So, right now, Kurt was sitting in his chair, trying to open his locker with his left hand, obviously struggling. He couldn't do it. How can you open a locker that is two feet above your head with your left hand? He let out an annoyed grunt as he gave up trying to open his locker.

''Can I help you?''

He turned his head to see bright yellow pants. Only one person in school would wear that in public, so he lifted his head up to confirm his suspicions. Yep, Blaine Anderson, the biggest nerd in school and also the guy Kurt had tormented for the last two years was proposing to help him.

* * *

**So? Do you like it? Do you understand where I'm going with this story?**

**_Review!_ Tell my what you think about it :) Thank you for reading, next chapter should be up in no time since this is only the prologue ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's a quick update for you :) I wont update as fast but I wanted to post the first chapter after the prologue right now so you know where I'm getting to with this story!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Nobody wanted to help him but Blaine and he had to accept the offer even though he's a loser. Anyway, he was pretty much on the bottom of the food chain since he got kicked out of the Cheerios. Plus Blaine was in all his classes so he could ask him for the note-taking thing.

''…yes. Please.'' Kurt breathed. ''Could you open my locker and take my English binder with my pencil case? I would appreciate that.''

''I would love to Kurt, but I don't know the combination.'' he laughed.

''It's 5-9-14.''

Blaine calmly opened the locker and quickly found what Kurt asked for. He put them on Kurt's lap with his own stuff so he could push him to class with free hands. He gently closed the locker and went behind Kurt to roll him to their English class. As he began to walk, he spoke.

''You know Kurt, if I was you, I would be ashamed to accept the help from the guy I insulted daily since the beginning of high school.''

''Blaine, about that…'' Kurt started.

'' 'Oh Blaine I'm so sorry!' '' Blaine mocked. ''I don't want any of that bullshit Kurt, I know you're not sorry and you just need me for a limited period of time. When you're back on the Cheerios, you'll start making my life a living hell again.''

''Why are you helping me then if I'm that awful?'' he spat.

''You're alone and can't move without somebody pushing you around, you need help and nobody cares enough to even look at you.'' Blaine laughed.

He stopped walking and bent down to Kurt's ear.

''And now I have you all for myself.'' he whispered.

He started to walk again until they arrived to their class. Blaine took the stuff from Kurt's lap and put them on a table while humming to himself. He settled Kurt in front of his own stuff and sat beside him. Kurt was staring at him with wide eyes.

''What is it Kurt?'' Blaine said, innocently.

''What do you mean by 'I have you all for myself', Blaine?'' he asked, his eyes only getting wider.

''Well,'' he started, putting a hand on Kurt's knee. ''I'm planning on seducing you Kurtie! I thought I was kind of obvious with my feelings.'' he smiled.

''Okay, first of all, you don't call me Kurtie and…'' Kurt said while removing Blaine's hand from his knee. ''…no touching or seducing me. Am I clear?''

''Kurt!'' Blaine snorted. ''You really want me to leave you in this classroom? You can't really move by yourself and if I am right, no one cares about you right now. Well, apart from me.'' he paused and his smirk got wider. ''Ok, I'll lay off the touching, I can respect that, but trust me, you will fall for me.''

Oh god, Kurt has never been so deep in shit. He was going to pay for the last two years of bullying. Well, unless he wanted to be parked in a classroom for at least the rest of the day until his dad comes to pick him up. He will have to put up with Blaine's ways.

''Now, I know I'm taking notes for you but at least listen to the teacher, class is starting…'' he smiled widely. ''…Kurtie.''

* * *

**So? What do you think of Blaine's creepy attitude towards Kurt? Is he really attracted to Kurt or is he messing with him to make him pay? Tell me what you think it will be ;) don't forget to leave a review! :)**

**Next chapter will be up this weekend or monday xoxoodijddsa**


	3. Chapter 2

**So here's the new chapter guy :) It's a little later than I said but still! **

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

Burt closed the door of the wheelchair-adapted van they rented and started the engine. He took a look at Kurt and only by seeing his face, he knew something was up. This morning he only looked upset so he didn't question it, it was obvious why. But right now, Kurt looked absolutely horrified.

''Hey buddy, what's going on? You look like someone just told you Alexander McKing died or something.'' Burt questioned, turning his eyes back on the road.

''He's been dead for two years dad.'' he answered, not even bothering to correct his father on the designer's name.

''What is it then?'' the father replied, really confused about what could have happened today.

''Well, Sheryl doesn't want to help me out. Or anyone for that matter. So I'm kind of in trouble since I can't move myself or write or anything. So when the biggest nerd on earth offered to help me and take notes for me, I couldn't say no you see.'' Kurt gulped.

''I don't get it? What's wrong?''

''He's like, in love with me. And I can't say anything about it because he's the only one willing to help me. He's calling me Kurtie and stuff. ''

''Huh… is he cute?'' Burt tried. Because sincerely, what do say to your gay son when another guy has a crush on him?

''He's a nerd, it's not like I make eye contact with him dad.'' He told his father like it was the most obvious thing to know ''I'm a Cheerio, I can't do that, it would ruin my reputation!''

''Well, from what I heard, you're not one anymore. And, from what I gather, the other Cheerios are not your friends so what reputation are you talking about?'' Burt asked.

''When I heal back, I'm going back on the team and…''

''No Kurt you're not going back to those idiots! Even the girl who dropped you won't help you a bit! You're not going back and I won't let you. End of discussion.'' he replied angrily.

* * *

''I'm telling you Mike!'' Blaine almost screamed. ''He totally bought it! He thinks I'm in love with him!''

The two friends sat down on the Andersons' couch as Blaine laughed hysterically. Mike kept staring at Blaine with a straight face.

''What is it Mike?'' Blaine said, wiping the laughing tears coming out of his eyes.

''Well, it's weird. How could he believe you? He put you through so much crap… I never thought he was that much of an idiot.'' he answered, now staring in space.

''Mike, it's not that hard, he is so freaking full of himself. I'm pretty sure he thinks everyone's in love with him.'' Blaine replied with a disgusted look on his face.

''So, now what are you going to do?''

''Well, you know, since I'm going to spend so much time with him, I'm seriously thinking about making Kurt fall for me and then break his heart. I'm so going to crush him… He's going to regret making me feel like shit for two years and he'll never dare do it again.'' Blaine answered, sure of himself.

''Hum Blaine?'' Mike asked with a confused look plastered on his face. ''There's something missing in your plan. You're a nerd. How in the world is he going to fall in love with you?

''Did you missed the part where I was speaking to you? I am the only one speaking to him! I'm his only contact with social life; he has his family and me. And I tell you his family is there but his brother comes to our school and who is taking him to all his classes and taking notes for him? Me. It's going to work Mike, I tell you!''

Mike looked at him with a judging look.

''And don't worry about the notes, I just make photocopies of mine. I don't actually take them for him.'' He stated to soften his friend's glare.

''That's more like it. I thought you were becoming his little slave and, no offence, I don't think you can rock the loin cloth.'' Mike joked, smirking.

* * *

**So what did you think?**

**Do you like the way it turned out?**

**Do you think Burt is right about Kurt not going back on the Cheerios?**

**Leave your thoughts and reviews :) **

**_P.s._  
**

**_Just so you know, I'm writing this story for my own pleasure. I know that I'm not really talented, I just like to write my ideas and if people can enjoy it with me, then it's cool :) _**

**_xoxox_**


	4. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been really long! I just got out of my last exams. I'm done with highschool... ANYWAY! Here is the newest chapter to this fanfiction, enjoy! I know it ends weird, that would be because I started writing it a week ago and I finished it just now :/ **

**IT WILL BE FIXED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! :) xoxox**

* * *

Blaine was on the porch of the Hummel residence and his hands were so sweaty that he had to wipe them on his brand new t-shirt. Yes, Blaine was wearing a t-shirt instead of a shirt, and not any kind of t-shirt. It was an obscenely form-fitting black one. He wanted to look his best to make Kurt fall in love with him so he stole some stuff from Cooper. Blaine felt sexy wearing this outfit and it made him extremely uncomfortable. So, wiping his wet hands for the tenth time, he knocked on the door. He was patting his hair to make sure they were in place when the door opened to show Burt.

''Hey kid, you're here for Finn?'' Kurt's father said, confused.

''Hum, no sir. I'm Blaine Anderson, I'm helping Kurt keep up with his school work since he doesn't show up everyday.'' Blaine answered while stretching his hand out for Burt to shake it.

Burt ignored his gesture and opened the door entirely, to let him know he could come in. ''Well, from what Kurt told me, I imagined you a whole lot different kiddo. Sorry I mistook you for a friend of Finn's.''

''Oh it's no problem sir.'' Blaine entered the house. ''Where can I find Kurt?''

''He's in his room. First door on the left.'' Burt replied, pointing in the direction of Kurt's room.

'What the hell' Burt thought as he watched the kid knock on his son's bedroom door. 'Is that Kurt's definition of a nerd?'

* * *

''Come in!''

Blaine turned the doorknob and entered the room that was obviously temporary seeing its state; no personality, only a bed, a desk, some drawers for clothes and a kitchen chair. Blaine saw Kurt in his bed, pulling his eyes out of the book he was reading.

''Hey Kurt!'' Blaine says with a wide smile.

As Kurt is looking at Blaine not knowing what it going on with his clothes, Blaine throws his schoolbag on the floor, sits on the chair and looks back at Kurt with a happy face.

''So! What do you want to start with? I brought your calculus stuff, your English homework and…''

''What the hell?'' Kurt half-whispered, half-screamed, not listening what Blaine was saying at all.

''What is it Kurt?'' he replied, with an oblivious look on his face.

''Um, nothing. We should start with calculus it's the most boring.'' Kurt gulped.

It was definitely not nothing. What was Blaine thinking? Coming to his house dressed like that? Couldn't he have dressed nerdy as usual There was nothing really exceptional in his outfit but he wore it so well; the black t-shirt clung to his chest, dark-grey jeans that were cut above the ankle and really tight on his legs, and, of course, no socks. Old habits die hard. His smile not leaving his face, Blaine got all of their calculus paperwork out of his bag and got settled on the small desk.

''So! I thought we could chat a little before we started homework. Is that ok with you?'' Blaine asked while closing his bag back.

''Um yeah. Of course. Why not.'' He mumbled.

''Kurt, you really seem weird. Are you sure you're ok?'' Blaine was truly concerned. ''If you're not feeling well enough for work, we can hang out or I can leave…''

Ok, maybe the last bit about leaving, said with puppy eyes, was more about making Kurt feel bad about himself and making Blaine stay.

''NO! Don't leave! We can hang out!''

''Cool! What do you want to do then? '' Blaine replied.

''You.''

Blaine heard what Kurt had just blurted out and was waiting for him to take it back or something because that's what Kurt would do. 'Ok, so your plan is totally working Blaine, time to enter seducing mode.' Kurt did not take it back at all and was only looking at Blaine really creepily. 'Or leaving mode.' Blaine quickly pushed all of his stuff in his bag after he opened it rapidly and left Kurt's house without saying goodbye or giving any true or false explanation.

Maybe he had a big evil plan but he was still himself. Being looked at this way and feeling sexy and stuff, that was definitely not his cup of tea. He, Blaine Anderson, liked to hang out with Tina and Mike, to read sci-fi novels and to watch movies with Cooper. He did not like to be desired sexually and he did not want to be part of any sexual act. At least, not for now! Call him boring but he was not ready for a relationship like that, true or fake. Blaine finally got into his car after waving Burt goodbye. He rolled away from Kurt's house to go to Cooper's because he really needed him right now.

* * *

**So? what did you think?**

**Comment and review :) **


End file.
